A Whole New Game
by starsmasher42
Summary: So what happens after Phantom Planet? This is only one of the many possibilities.


_Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a story so if you guys like it, I'll make sure to write more of this. I would also like to apologize for how short it is, just an introduction so I hope this is okay. _

_I do not own Danny Phantom or anything made by Butch Hartman._

There was a slight change in atmosphere this special Monday afternoon in Casper High's cafeteria, for the student body was buzzing about Amity Park's most recent surprise the previous Saturday. As students conversed, they ate their normal clumps of slop that piled onto their trays most every weekday. Through the noise and racket that emitted from the tables of many young scholars, jocks, and techno-geeks, the double doors at the front of the cafeteria busted open, causing the whole room to silence. Then an ear-shattering cluster of screams, whistles, and claps filled the lunchroom at the sight of the teenage figure that stood in the doorway.

It was at that moment that a loud beeping sound rang as Danny Fenton quickly opened his bright blue eyes in surprise. Danny rolled onto his back after turning off the alarm clock that had rudely awoken him from his slumber, which he had so happily enjoyed. It wasn't often that Danny had dreams of his past, let alone the pleasant parts of it. Looking at his ceiling, the young man thought about the dream he had just awoken from. He did feel a tad awkward now that the whole world knew his secret. Even after a week and a half of ghostly fame, Danny wasn't quite used to all of the attention. Though at this very moment, he didn't care much about the rest of the world's view of him. There was only one person in particular that he yearned for attention from right now. The one person that makes his heart jump in excitement after every kiss, the girl that allows him to feel whole. His best friend, and recently known as his girlfriend, Samantha Manson.

Being six o'clock, it was about time Danny got ready for school, the sooner the better. So to start the morning routine, he firmly plants his two feet on the ground, shakes his head in an attempt to rid himself of his bed-head, and rubs his eyes. Then, while releasing a large yawn, stretches his arms and legs to the furthest extent he could. After brushing his teeth and getting dressed, he quickly ran down the stairs hoping not to bump into his parents. Though, as usual, they were in the laboratory, doing who-knows-what, and his older sister Jazz was sitting in the kitchen reading something that he was sure would only hold his attention for a good second or two. Just as Danny reached for the toast that Jazz had prepared for herself, obviously not regarding her possession, he heard a familiar set of footsteps heading his way. Heavy, yet quick, Danny could already tell that it was his father, Jack. So with quick reflexes, Danny turned his body intangible, flew towards the front of the house, and phased through the front door. Only to be greeted by the very person who he was looking forward to all morning.

"Well good morning, Sunshine." Sam said with a grin.

"Well good morning to you too, beautiful" Danny said as he gazed into her Amethyst eyes, and separated with a kiss.

"Are you ready for school, Danny?"

"Whenever you are."

So he gripped his hand around hers, and they began to walk off towards school. The third of their trio, Tucker Foley, did not attend Casper high anymore. Instead, Tucker took the opportunity of private lessons and schooling at city hall, as one of his benefits to being mayor. Danny and Sam decided to visit the teenage politician before school this morning.

"Hello, good citizens!" Tucker said while standing tall at the top of city hall's steps.

"Hey, Tuck!" Danny and Sam said simultaneously.

"Did you have a nice walk here?" Tucker Inquired.

"Yeah, a few fans here and there, but I think most people are either sleeping or working" said Danny.

"I see, that's probably the only thing wrong with being mayor, is that I have to get up so early!"

The three of them chuckled as the sun became visible once more from behind the trees.

"Why don't you guys come in for a moment and let me treat you to a nice breakfast?" Said the young mayor in a red beret.

While walking towards the large brown doors of city hall, Danny then noticed something particularly familiar. He had breathed a small bit of cold air that floated out of his mouth, only to leave behind a slight chill in his body. His Ghost sense had gone off, but what ghost might have triggered it?

"Hang on a minute, guy." Danny said while looking at the sky in a battle-ready stance.

Out of his peripheral vision he saw a small projectile moving in his direction at a fast speed. Danny then jumped out of the projectile's path and began his transformation. He raised his arms in the air as a large white ring appeared around his waist. The ring separated into two and moved in opposite directions of his body. The places of which the ring had already traveled were altered in appearance. He now wore a black jumpsuit with white hands, feet, and collar. His eyes now had a bright green glow and his hair had turned snow white. His chest was now the place of a white "D" as the insignia of Danny Phantom! Danny then flew some odd number of feet into the air to see if he could discover the identity of his attacker. As the attacker came into his sight, noticed his broad shoulders, thick head, and skinny legs, followed by a deep voice that said "Hello Ghost-boy!"

"Skulker, What are you doing here?" Danny said with a fearsome sense of anger in his voice.

"I told you once before that you are now a much more valuable prize, being famous for two weeks doesn't change that." Said the ghost hunter.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you started hunting someone else!" Danny exclaimed as he shot a beam of green light at robotic ghost from the palm of his hand. As skulker dodged the lethal ectoplasmic beam, he quickly shot a green net at Danny, restraining his arms and legs.

"You can't very well use that thermos of yours if you can't move your arms." Said Skulker.

"It's too bad I'm not the one holding it!" Exclaimed the struggling phantom.

Then, in a flash of blue light, Skulker's body began to squeeze itself skinnier and skinnier, while moving closer to the source of the light. Where the light began to fade, a small cylinder appeared, and skulker was compressed and captured into it. Holding the Fenton thermos, Sam capped it and stuffed it back into her purple spider backpack. As Tucker began to untangle the netting that held Danny captive, Danny opened his mouth to speak.

"Thanks guys." Danny said.

"It's not a problem, bro. Though, I think it would be best for you two to get going now. You only have about five minutes to make it to school." Tucker stated.

"Right, come on Sam, let's go." Danny said

Then, Pulling Sam in close, he pressed his lips against hers. Then he held her by the waist as they began to fly out of the mayor's sight, off on there way to another day of school.


End file.
